


Peach Pies

by Lyri



Series: Lyri's Sterek Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri
Summary: It's Stiles' mom's birthday
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Lyri's Sterek Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Peach Pies

The smell hits Derek as soon as he opens the apartment door.

Peach pie.

Stiles only makes it a few times a year, and since it's not Christmas, his birthday or Noah's birthday, that means only one thing.

Claudia's birthday.

Derek takes off his jacket, hanging it up, and kicks off his shoes before making his way to the kitchen.

There are pies everywhere, covering every inch of surface space and Stiles sits in the middle of the chaos, at the breakfast bar, eating out of a pie tin with a fork.

“She would have been sixty today.”

“I know.”


End file.
